Awkward love story
by Cherrygum2000
Summary: AU; Fem/Sherlock. Where Sherlock is a girl and John falls in love with her. Things get out of hand and she gets pregnant. One word; trouble
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; I'm making John a few years younger (so he doesn't look so old with the grey hair and stuff) so yeah. Oh BTW I don't own Sherlock. **

Charlotte sighed and rubbed her eyes as she closed her computer, she couldn't get anymore bored; all the cases were boring or too easy.

"Charlie!" she heard John yell as he opened the door, she groaned and laid her head on the table. "Bored" she complained.

John couldn't help but smiled at his friend, he noticed that she was wearing a purple blouse with black pants and black converse. He shook his head, as he didn't want to think his friend was attractive, he went into the kitchen and opened the fridge and closed it again as he saw a pair of eyeballs in the jar.

"Charlie" he said, "yes?" he heard her ask as she came into the kitchen, when she saw his pale face, and she laughed.

When John heard her laugh, he felt his hear stop. She had the most beautiful laugh in the whole world, she covered her mouth and smirked, "I'm guessing that there is pair of eyes in the fridge? Get it?" she snickered and John rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'll give them back to Molly when we go" she smiled and took out the jar of the fridge. "Let's hope Lestrade has a case" she said and put the jar in a bag, she put on her coat; she flipped her curly black hair and grabbed the purse.

She stared at John expectantly, "Well? Are you coming or not?" she asked. That's when John realized he had been staring; he nodded and walked down with Charlie.

"Goodbye Mrs. Hudson" she said as she walked out calling a cab. John sat quietly next to Charlie as she stared at the window, he felt even more awkward than when Charlie had shown up to the palace in a nightgown.

She stared at him confused, "What's wrong?" she asked "what?" he said snapping from his thoughts "you look upset" she said, "nothing is wrong" he assured, he knew she could tell he was lying but she didn't press on the matter. She just nodded and looked at the window again.

When they finally arrived at Molly's office Molly was writing something on a piece of paper. "Hello Molly" greeted Charlie, "Oh, hello Charlotte" said Molly, Molly was like a sister to Charlotte, Molly didn't know that of course, since she was not too good at noticing things very much.

Charlie smiled and gave her the jar, Molly took it from her and smiled, "so, any cases?" asked Molly and got rid of the jar, "No, it's so boring! We were on our way to see Lestrade to see if he has any cases for me" explained Charlie and waved goodbye to Molly and took John's hand as she dragged him out.

John felt electricity run up his arm as Charlie took his hand. She smiled at him and sighed as they looked at the blue sky, Charlie looked at the blue sky and then looked at John, his short blonde hair was shining in the sun and she smiled at him when he caught her staring.

"lets go see if there is a case" she cheered and –to John's disappointment- let go of his hand. They took another cab and went into another building. When Sally Donovan saw her and John she groaned. "Oh great, freak is here." She rolled her eyes and turned around, John could have sworn he saw hurt in Charlie's eyes, but it was gone as soon as he could say 'Baker street.'

She went into Lestrade's office and smiled. "Hello Greg!" she cheered and John saw Greg smile "Charlie!" he said "got anything for me?" she asked "no, sorry, only a missing kid, but uh not your type, right?" asked Greg.

"Not really, but uh I'll do it" she shrugged, John knew she had a soft spot for kids, one of the reasons why he loved her.

Wait a second…. _He loved her. _

**A/N; Okay since Sherlock (Charlie or Charlotte) is a girl, I'm making him or her more sensitive, but not a lot, just a little.**


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie sighed as she opened the door to the flat, "so what do you think happened?" asked John as he came in, "don't know yet" she said.

When she came into the kitchen she stopped and found a 6 year old girl sitting in the middle of the living room, "Charlie? What's wrong?" asked John but froze when he saw the girl.

"She wasn't here when I left I swear" she said, "hello" said the girl; John finally snapped out of his trance, "Hello, what's your name?" He said, "Gemini Jacobs" she answered, and "John?" she laid a hand on his shoulder, "I think that's the girl we are looking for" she said.

The girl had blonde hair and black eyes that had blue swirls around them, "what are you doing here Gemini" asked John, "my parents told me I was adopted yesterday" she said, Charlie and John shared a glance, "I want to know who my real parents are, so I brought this, I know you can help because father always talks about how amazing you are" she said and handed Charlie a bunch of papers.

"My parents showed me this, and they told me that my real dad gave me this when I was baby" she said and showed them necklace that was half a silver heart with a wing. It was beautiful.

"Read the letter" John told Charlie, Charlie sighed and opened the letter, "_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs, my name is Ben I'm 11 years old, I cant tell you my last name because I fear you will try to look for me, anyway, this is my daughter Gem, Gem is short for Gemini" _Charlie stopped, she looked at Gemini who nodded for her to continue.

"_Gem's mother, is my mother, well step mom, my real mother left me when I was a baby in the hands of my father, James, he is drunk abusive man, and I my mother molests me, when my mother got pregnant I convinced her to keep the baby, you don't want to know how, but the point is that when Gem was born my mom thought that she should keep the baby, that Gem could make her a lot of money. I knew that she was talking about prostitution since I, myself started when I was 5, I didn't want Gem, my daughter, the only good thing in my life grow up like that so I decided to give her away, I had 3 days to find Gem a new home, I know that you couldn't have children because I saw you in the hospital, I know that you are good people, so when mom and Gem were ready to go home, I told my mom all the bad things I could think about a baby." _

"_She decided that I was right and told me to get rid of her, so yeah, now I'm writing the letter, I don't want her growing up around drugs, and gangs, and alcohol and prostitution like me, the necklace she has is from me, and when you think she is ready, tell her, please." _Charlie stopped reading and looked like she was about to cry.

John looked at her with concern, "I'm okay" she told him, _"Tell her… Tell her, that, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wont be there to hear her laugh, I'm sorry I wont be there to hear her say her first word, I'm sorry I wont be there to watch her play, I'm sorry I cant be there to comfort her when she cries, I'm sorry I had to leave her, I'm sorry I cant hear her call me father." _Charlie put her hand in her mouth and started to sob. John put an arm around her shoulder. _"Please take care of her, and tell her this, I love you Gemini, I always will, and in your birthday, I will look at the sky and sing for you." _Charlie sighed and sobbed into John's chest.

When Charlie calmed down she looked at Gem, "I will help you." She said. Gem smiled.

John found himself walking into a book store, "are you sure that Ben works here" he said, "homeless network is never wrong John" she smiled and took his hand, John blushed and looked at their hands. "So I'm going to meet my real dad?" asked Gem. Charlie answered with a maybe as she walked to a counter. "Excuse me?" she asked, a teen ager about 17 with dirty blonde hair and black eyes with blue swirls on them turned and smiled. He was wearing a green day T-shirt with blue jeans and a leather jacket.

"Hello, how may I help you?" he asked, a line was forming behind them. "Well, is your name Ben?" she asked, he looked confused but nodded. "I think we have something for you" said John as he pointed to Gem who was on distracted by a book on the other side of the counter. The boy got out the counter confused, but then his eyes landed on Gem.

"Gem?" he stuttered, at hearing her name, Gem turned around and her face lit up, "daddy!" she yelled which of course got attention from the others in the bookstore, some she ran to him, he crouched and opened his arms as the little girl hugged him, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he whispered to her ear as they hugged, Charlie smiled and laid her head in John's shoulder. John smiled at her.

"When I was 14 I went into my 13th foster home, and that time I think I found a home, I was able to leave my past behind me thanks to my friends and family, and some therapy, but I went to high school, made friends, got a girl friend who understood me, parents were send to prison for life, and well I got a job, I guess life couldn't get better." He smiled as he ate his food on the café they were sitting on. Charlie smiled, "hey maybe now that your better you can talk to Gem's guardians to see if you can see her some days" said John.

He nodded as Gem cheered. "Thank you Ms. Charlie" said Gem as she shook her hand at the police station, "we really appreciate what you did for us" added Ben, "there is something I never got" said Charlie to John's shock, "what's your last name?" she asked, Ben laughed, "Knight, Benjamin and Gemini Knight" he said.

Charlie sighed as she laid her head on John's shoulder. "I'm so glad they found each other" she said, he smiled. He looked at her and she looked at him, John then took her cheek, Charlie looked at him as John pressed his lips against hers.

The next morning Charlie woke up on John's bed. John sleep right next to her. "John?" she asked "hmm?" he asked. "I think we slept on the same bed" she said, "go back to sleep Charlie," he said, "I think we had sexual relation ships." She said, that woke him, "yeah I guess we did, didn't we" he said. She smiled and laid back on the bed, he grinned and pulled the blanket over their heads.

"Go" she pushed him out the door, "are you sure?" he asked, "yes you deserve a day out, I think going to the pub with Greg will help" she said, he sighed and nodded, he pulled her into a last kiss as she pushed him out the door. She closed the door as and laid her back against it, "Love you" she heard him say as he fell down the stairs, she gasped.

"I'm alright!" he yelled and she laughed, she sighed and went to her room, the box that was under her pillow sat waiting for her. She took it and went into the bathroom. After a few minutes she sat on her bed looking at the little plus sign on the pregnancy test.

"Oh dear"


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie sighed and played with her food, she and John were on what people called a 'date.' She didn't really understand the concept about it but went anyway. It had been a week since she found out she was pregnant but she hadn't told John yet. She had an appointment with the doctor tomorrow. She didn't know what food to eat that would be healthful for the child so she decided to eat a salad.

John had ordered something very yummy and Charlie was starting to regret her decision. She cleared her throat as John put a piece of stake in his mouth.

"So, umm, we're together now" she said, John looked at her questioningly. "Of course we are Charlie" he said, she nodded, "anything interesting at work?" she asked, John looked surprised at the question but nodded, "one of my patients, Mrs. Cartwright is having twins, she is 2 weeks in. She nodded, "good for her" she took the fork to her mouth, the restaurant was filled with chatting people but was still quiet, since this was a fancy restaurant, she looked around and noticed that John was bout to ask something.

"Is something wrong Charlie?" John asked, she felt upset, then happy, knowing that John was the one who invented that nickname for her. Then she felt angry at herself for lying to him, then she felt upset again. Then she felt insecure, was she pretty? Did John deserve better?

"Nothing" she said, would have sounded believable if her voice hadn't broken. Ugh, stupid pregnancy thing. She felt nauseous and drunk a little water. She sighed at John's look of concern. She smiled and he narrowed his eyes. He smiled back and stood.

"Charlie" he said and knelt beside her. Some people had turned to see what was going on, he sighed and took something from his pocket. "You know that I love you right?" he said, she didn't think it was to early, they had been together for a month and a half, that was too long for her, she nodded and placed her hands on her lap, the white dress she was wearing felt weird on her as she moved to be facing him. She pulled her curly black hair behind her ear and nodded.

He opened the box to reveal a beautiful white diamond ring, "Charlotte Caroline Holmes, will you marry me?" he asked. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand as a tear escaped her eyes she nodded quickly before standing up at the same time as him and hugging him, she heard people clap and she broke the hug. She smiled and pecked him on the lips. He sighed and hugged her again.

That night Charlie couldn't sleep, she had to tell John sooner or later. She turned and looked at John's sleeping face. His even breathing proving he was sound asleep. She quickly got up and walked to the bathroom as quickly and quietly as possible to not wake him up. She closed the bathroom door and threw herself to the toilet bowl. When she finished vomiting she flushed the toilet and washed her mouth and her face, she looked herself in the mirror. Her belly was starting to get bigger, but she was the only one who noticed.

She felt scared, she put her hand in her stomach. 'I have a life inside me' she thought, 'I'm engaged, I'm pregnant, I have friends, I have a home. What else do I need? Why am I so scared?' she walked out of the bathroom and went to bed, she must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew John was waking her up.

"I'll see you after work" he said and kissed her goodbye and walked out the door. She looked up from her cup of tea and stood, she had to get ready. She wasn't the type for dresses so she changed into

charlie/set?id=114461067

She walked the busy streets of London in silence, she finally made it to the hospital. St. Bartholomew's hospital seemed so quiet, she sighed and walked in. She had to wait a good 30 minutes until her doctor could see her.

"Charlotte!" he said joyfully, "hello doctor Widmore, how is your day going?" she said politely. He told her all the good thongs in life as he checked her and the baby and explained what she could and couldn't eat and what to do and what not to.

"So I can't smoke or take any meds?" she said "nope." He said, she sighed. "You are a month in Charlotte, you have been doing a good ob so far" he said. She smiled and thanked him. She went to Molly and hung out with her for a while, "when do you plan to tell him?" asked Molly, "I don't know Molls, soon I expect."

Then she went to New Scotland Yard to visit Greg, she used the time to reflect and felt upset when she realized that she hadn't talked to her parents in years, and that she had a bad relationship with her brother. Then she got bullied by Sally, by the time she finally made it to Greg's office she was in tears.

He was surprised when she broke to tears just as she walked into his office, she cried into his chest as he comforted her, "stupid hormones" she mumbled and he smiled, "what's wrong?" he asked her as she wiped a away her tears. She sniffled, "its John." She stuttered, "what about him, did he hurt you?" he said, he cared for her like a little sister so it felt like it was his job to protect her, she shook her head. She showed her hand that had the engagement ring on, he laughed, 'finally' he thought 'he did it' but he was confused.

"Are you upset about that?" he asked, she shook her head. "Greg, I- I'm pregnant" she said, Greg had a hard time progressing it, "how long?" he asked, "about a month now, I'm scared to tell him though, I love him so much" she said. "I think he will be happy about it" he said, "do you think?" she asked, "positive" he smiled, she hugged him, "thanks Greg" she smiled, "I'll see you later" she said. He sighed and sat on his desk.

Charlie came to her apartment, the first person she had told about her pregnancy was Mrs. Hudson, the sweet lady had been there for her since the start. She collapsed into the couch and looked at the ceiling. "Charlie" John was home, "here" she said, HE came in and pecked her on the lips.

"John?" she stood and watched as the blonde hung his coat, "yeah?" "I've been meaning to tell you something" "what is it?" he said, 'just say it" she thought to herself.

"I'm pregnant"


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie squeezed her eyes shut expecting to be hit or yelled at, what she didn't expect was to be kissed.

Her eyes widened as he pulled away from the kiss, "you are not mad?" she asked surprised, he laughed, "of course not! Charlie this is great!" he said, he then hugged her and spun her around as she pulled yelped in surprise. She laughed as John put her down.

"John! Hurry!" yelled Charlie as she hurried up the stairs, it had been 2 weeks since she had told John she was pregnant and he had taken the news pretty well. She waited for her soon to be husband to catch up with her.

"What's the hurry?" he grinned at her, she rolled her eyes and said, "I want to see the pictures" they had gone to the clinic and gotten an ultrasound of the baby, they still had not found out if it was a boy or a girl.

She reached into her purse and began looking for her key. She dug deeper.

_And deeper_

_and deeper._

"Where is that key?' she mumbled to herself as John smiled at his soon to be wife. She scrunched up her nose and then bit her lip. "Aha! Found them" she cheered as she took the keys.

She opened the door, "you know what I feel like eating? I want ice cream, wait no, I want a piece of cake." She said as she laid a hand in her bump, she licked her lips and smiled at John who stared at her.

She went into the kitchen, "you know I thought that I was going to be bored since you don't let me do any cases that involve going to the crime scene or are to stressful." She said while she opened the fridge.

She closed the fridge and pecked John in the cheek, she then flopped on the couch, "we should get a television." She said. **(A.N: I don't remember if they had a television so just bear with it, ok?)**

"Since when do you want a television?" he asked her, "I don't know, maybe I should read a book she said and looked at the book that was on the table next to her.

"Maybe we should get a piano" she mumbled, he raised his eyebrows and she shrugged.

_**A.N; Hiya guys! Sorry this chapter is so short but I got writers block for the story and it would really help if you guys gave me more ideas, so yeah. Bye. **_


End file.
